


Jasnooki

by Caramelo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ...and stuff, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Humor, Crossdressing, Drag Queens, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Makeup, Warning: Kate Argent
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramelo/pseuds/Caramelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moje tłumaczenie, nie pierwsze i nie ostatnie. Niestety bez bety. Tak, kajam się.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wearing_tearing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearing_tearing/gifts).
  * A translation of [Bright Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/695593) by [wearing_tearing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearing_tearing/pseuds/wearing_tearing). 
  * A translation of [Bright Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/695593) by [wearing_tearing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearing_tearing/pseuds/wearing_tearing). 



— Nie jesteś Laurą. — Jest pierwszym, co wydobywa się z ust Dereka, podczas gdy pudełko z napisem „graty do malowania” prawie wypada mu z rąk.  
Jest gotowy na Laurę i jej smutny uśmiech — upewnił się, by mentalnie przygotować siebie na to od czasu telefonu od pielęgniarki mówiącej, że wujek Peter nie żyje — i na to, jak spojrzy na niego mówiąc trochę minęło, braciszku, a potem absolutnie odmówi mu pomocy z wnoszeniem jego rzeczy do mieszkania, ponieważ nawet jeśli tęskniła za nim jak cholera, to wciąż jest jego starszą siostrą. Co oznacza, że wciąż jest suką. Nie istotnym jest to , że to właśnie ona poprosiła go by się wprowadził i wrócił do Beacon Hills, poprosiła by nie zostawiał jej samej teraz, gdy wujek Peter odszedł.  
Nic dziwnego więc, że Derek jest odrobinę wstrząśnięty, gdy drzwi otwierają się zanim jeszcze zdążył zapukać a osoba stojąca w nich zdecydowanie nie jest Laurą.  
Ponieważ Laura jest odrobinę niższa.  
I ma długie, czarne włosy.  
I piwne oczy, dokładnie takie, jak jego.  
I nie jest facetem.  
— Nie, nie jestem.  
Derek ma chwilę, by docenić sposób, w jaki kolor tęczówek mężczyzny zdaje się zmieniać z jasnego brązu do złota i z powrotem, podczas gdy ten kręci głową; jak jego usta unoszą się w lekkim uśmiechu. a dłoń z odpryskującym, niebieskim lakierem pojawia się na górze pudełka, pomagając mu utrzymać chwyt.  
— Dzięki — mówi, mocniej łapiąc pudło.  
— Ty musisz być bratem Laury. — Uśmiecha się, a jego oczy błyszczą w świetle dnia. — Właśnie wychodzę, oddawałem jej srebrną kopertówkę, którą pożyczyłem.  
— Derek. Jestem Derek — mówi mu. I nagle czuje się ponownie jak głupi szesnastolatek, czubki jego uszu zaczynają różowieć, gdy chłopak przygryza dolną wargę. Chce to przerwać. To uczucie, jakby coś skręcało jego żołądek, jak jego serce bije odrobinę szybciej, jak usta stają się suche.  
— Wiem — przytakuje i ręką wskazuje na siebie — Mnie możesz nazywać Gorącą Lisiczką.  
Derek mruga.  
— Gorącą Lisiczką?  
— Jeśli zostaniemy przyjaciółmi awansujesz do nazywania mnie Lisiczką — mówi, puszczając mu oko.  
— Lisiczką? — powtarza, ponieważ kim jest ten gość?  
— Tak. — Uśmiecha się, wyglądając na obrzydliwie z siebie zadowolonego. — W każdym razie, prawdopodobnie powinienem już wracać. Wciąż muszę zmyć ten lakier przed pójściem do pracy.  
Macha mu przed twarzą swoimi pomalowanymi na niebiesko paznokciami, jakby Derek mógł w jakikolwiek sposób to przeoczyć, po czym mija go, wychodząc na korytarz.  
— No tak — mówi powoli. — Nie chciałbyś chodzić z odpryśniętym lakierem.  
— Dokładnie — przytakuje, a jego uśmiech się powiększa. — Do zobaczenia, Derek.  
I odwraca się, otwierając drzwi do sąsiedniego mieszkania, znikając w środku. Dopiero gdy drzwi zatrzaskują się za nim dociera do Dereka, że wciąż nie poznał jego prawdziwego imienia.  
— Nie, żeby nie podobał mi się widok ciebie stojącego u progu moich drzwi, z cielęcym wzrokiem wlepionym w pustkę, to myślę, że lepiej będzie jak zaczniesz rozpakowywać swoje graty, braciszku.  
Jeśli Derek zaskamlał i odskoczył do tyłu na dźwięk jej głosu, jest to jedynie jego sprawa. Tak samo jak mop i wybielacz, którego będzie musiał użyć do oczyszczenia ściany i podłogi od plam z farby, gdy stracił chwyt na pudełku które niósł.  
— Dzięki, Laura — prycha, wchodząc do mieszkania i sprawdzając jakie szkody pojawiły się w jego gratach do malowania.  
Odmawia nazywania ich narzędziami artystycznymi.  
Nie myśli o sobie jako o artyście. Właściwie już prawie w ogóle nie maluje na płótnie, praktycznie nigdy tak naprawdę tego nie robił, ale lubił posiadać te rzeczy w razie gdyby nabrał na to ochoty. No i czasami przydają się w warsztacie gdzie pracuje, albo raczej pracował zanim przeprowadził się tutaj. Gdy pojawiał się klient, który potrzebował indywidualnego lakierowania samochodu. Wszystkim co Derek musiał zrobić było dowiedzenie się, jakiego koloru potrzebował, a on miksował kilka innych na papierze by pokazać mu, czy efekt mu się podoba.  
W środku pudełka jest bałagan, farby wszędzie i Derek ledwo co powstrzymuje się przed tym, by nie dać sobie w twarz za to, że nigdy nie wysilił się na tyle, by zakręcić tubki wystarczająco dokładnie kiedykolwiek kończył ich używać.  
— Nie ma sprawy. — Laura uśmiecha się do niego szyderczo z kanapy. Rzuca w nią pędzlem, tylko po to by patrzeć jak uchyla się przed nim i wstaje, by podejść do miejsca gdzie stał, mierzwiąc mu włosy.  
— Tęskniłam za tobą — mówi, a serce Dereka ściska się boleśnie w jego piersi, słysząc jak smutno brzmi jej głos.  
— Przepraszam — mamrocze, nie patrząc na nią. Kobieta wzdycha i dźga go między żebra.  
— Nie musisz przepraszać, Derek. Jedynym co musiałeś zrobić to po prostu wpadnięcie tu od czasu do czasu.  
— Byłem zajęty. — Wzrusza ramionami.  
— Gówno prawda — prycha.  
— Laura. — Ostrzega ją.  
— Rozumiem, że nie chciałeś tutaj być po... — zacina się, bierze głęboki wdech i przeciera dłonią twarz. — Ale minęły lata, Derek.  
— Jestem tu teraz. — Ponownie wzrusza ramionami, wciąż nie mając odwagi spojrzeć na siostrę.  
Laura wie lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, że gdy miał osiemnaście lat był już zmęczony patrzeniem na to, co było kiedyś ich życiem. Wie, że spakował swoje rzeczy, wsiadł w Camaro i jechał dopóki nie mógł już poczuć zapachu palących się ciał i dymu.  
Ale nie wie, dlaczego nigdy więcej nie wrócił.  
Nie wie, że jeśli nie byłby tak młody, głupi i zakochany, ich rodzina wciąż by żyła.  
— Na jak długo?  
I Derek nie może odpowiedzieć na to pytanie — nie wie jak — więc po prostu wstaje i przechodzi z salonu do kuchni, zatrzymując się przy zlewie by móc zmyć z siebie farbę i zmienia temat.  
— Skąd znasz Gorącą Lisiczkę?  
Laura siada na ladzie i patrzy na niego, zanim zrozumienie spływa na nią, a na jej twarzy pojawia się uśmiech szaleńca.  
— Gorąca Lisiczka, co?  
— Stał w drzwiach gdy się tu pojawiłem — mówi. — Niebieski lakier do paznokci, złote oczy, włosy sterczące w różne strony... Wychodził bo oddawał ci twoją srebrną kopertówkę.  
— I przedstawił ci się jako Gorąca Lisiczka? — spytała, unosząc brew.  
— Jeśli zostaniemy przyjaciółmi będę mógł mówić do niego Lisiczka — mówi, śmiertelnie poważnie, ale nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu gdy widzi, jak Laura odchyla głowę, śmiejąc się.  
— Jak on w ogóle się nazywa?  
Kobieta potrząsa przecząco głową.  
— Nie, nie powiem ci tego.  
— Laura — mówi ostrzegawczo, wycierając swoje mokre ręce w spodnie.  
— Po prostu będziesz musiał nazywać go Lisiczką, braciszku.  
— Nie jesteśmy jeszcze przyjaciółmi. — Nie może uwierzyć, że to właśnie wyszło z jego ust. Nawet jako żart.  
— Och, ale nie wątpię, że nimi zostaniecie. — Laura uśmiecha się złośliwie i wraca do salonu.  
— A to co miało znaczyć? — Idzie za nią, ponieważ zna ten uśmiech. Ten uśmiech wróży mu złe, naprawdę złe rzeczy.  
— To wiem ja, a tobie zostawiam dumanie na ten temat — mówi, biorąc z podłogi pędzel i rzucając nim w Dereka, trafiając w pierś.  
— Nie dumam. — Krzywi się, łapiąc pędzel.  
— Oczywiście, że nie. — Macha ręką w jego stronę. — I prawdopodobnie powinieneś wnieść swoje rzeczy do sypialni gościnnej przed obiadem.  
— Dlaczego?  
— Ponieważ Lisiczka wpada — mówi mu i kontynuuje, zanim ten może coś odpowiedzieć. — I musisz pójść do warsztatu porozmawiać z Boydem o twojej nowej pracy. I może podziękować mi za to, że powiedziałam mu kilka miłych słów o tobie.  
Derek jedynie unosi na to brew, nie mówiąc nic; Ponieważ obydwoje dobrze wiedzą, że zostałby przyjęty tak czy owak.  
— W każdym razie — mówi Laura, biorąc swoje klucze i torebkę ze stolika. — Muszę iść do pracy, więc postaraj się nie zniszczyć niczego w czasie gdy będziesz wypakowywał swoje rzeczy.  
— Zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy. — Wywraca oczami.  
— Jeśli tego nie zrobisz — grozi, otwierając drzwi i wychodząc — To powiem Lisiczce, że o niego wypytywałeś.  
— Laura! — krzyczy za zamykającymi się drzwiami, słysząc kliknięcie zamka zanim zdążyłby otworzyć i ją udusić.  
Do czasu kiedy w końcu udaje mu się znaleźć zapasowy klucz i otworzyć drzwi, Laura prawdopodobnie zdążyła już powiedzieć wszystkie z najbardziej żenujących bzdur o nim i spierdolić wszystko.  
Nie to, żeby było cokolwiek do spierdolenia.  
Nie to, żeby Derek chciał, by było.  
Pomijając fakt, że absolutnie, kurwa, chce tego i zastanawia się co do cholery jest w tym gościu, którego dopiero co poznał i z którym wymienił jakieś trzy słowa.  
Zastanawia się, czy to nie przypadkiem ten odpryskujący, niebieski lakier.  
Ponieważ to było gorące. W bardzo, bardzo dziwny sposób.  
W końcu jednak po prostu decyduje się na wypakowanie swoich rzeczy z Camaro. Nie wziął ze sobą dużo — nie ma nawet dużo rzeczy, od czasu pożaru — więc nie zajmuje mu długo wniesienie pudeł do mieszkania i wstawienia ich do swojego nowego pokoju. Nie przejmuje się na razie ich rozpakowywaniem, wyciągając jedynie czyste ubranie, by móc wziąć prysznic, a następnie udać się do garażu.  
I jeśli myśli o długich palcach i pomalowanych na niebiesko paznokciach zaciskających się wokół jego penisa, podczas gdy masturbuje się pod prysznicem, nikt nie musi o tym wiedzieć. 

 

— Cóż, czyż nie jesteś ulgą dla zbolałych oczu?  
Derek odwraca głowę w kierunku głosu, by zobaczyć kobietę opierającą się biodrem o maskę samochodu. Nawet ze związanymi blond włosami, bez makijażu i smugami brudu pokrywającymi dłonie i ubranie, może powiedzieć że jest śliczna.  
I po sposobie w jaki uśmiecha się w jego stronę może również powiedzieć, że prawdopodobnie udusiłaby go w trakcie snu.  
— Erica, przestań straszyć klientów. — Męski głos wydobywa się spod samochodu.  
— Nikogo nie straszę. — Wzrusza ramionami. — Tylko stwierdzam fakt.  
— Brzmisz jak Stiles — odpowiada głos.  
— Nie jestem klientem — przerywa im Derek, zanim mogą kontynuować przekomarzanie się. Naprawdę ma nadzieję, że ten cały Stiles tu nie pracuje, ponieważ jeśli ona czy on jest odrobinę podobny do Erici, zamierza kogoś pociąć. — Jestem tu by zobaczyć się z Boydem.  
Mężczyzna wynurza się ze swojego miejsca spod samochodu, jego blond loki są przyklejone do czoła z powodu potu i siada, patrząc na niego. — Jesteś tym nowym.  
— Derek — przytakuje.  
— Cóż, cześć Derek — mruczy blondynka, wyszczerzając się do niego.  
— Boyd jest na tyłach — mówi chłopak. — Ja jestem Isaac, a to jest Erica.  
Kiwa głową obydwojgu przed tym, jak wskazuje na tyły. — Mam po prostu wejść?  
— Tak — mówi Issac. — Spodziewa się ciebie.  
Skinął im ponownie i przeszedł obok zaparkowanych samochodów, zmierzając do drzwi, które znajdowały się na końcu hali. Dostrzega przyczepioną do nich tabliczkę, a gdy podchodzi bliżej widzi na niej napis, wykonany czarnym markerem „Bossman Boyd i Złote Bliźnięta”. Zatrzymuje się i bierze głęboki wdech — zastanawia się co to do cholery jest za warsztat i w co do cholery się wpakował — kiedy drzwi się otwierają.  
— Derek Hale?  
Derek musi unieść odrobinę głowę, by przyjrzeć się mężczyźnie naprzeciwko. — Boyd?  
— Zapraszam. — Mężczyzna robi krok w bok i wskazuje mu, by wszedł do środka.  
Siada na jednym z krzeseł znajdujących się przed biurkiem i czeka, aż Boyd zajmie swoje miejsce, za nim. Pokój wygląda na zorganizowany, miła odmiana po warsztacie, w którym pracował wcześniej w Nowym Jorku, gdzie przez papiery prawie nie mógł dostrzec blatu biurka.  
— Cóż — zaczyna Boyd. — Obydwaj wiemy, że i tak zamierzam cię zatrudnić, więc nie widzę powodu by to ciągnąć. Musiałeś słyszeć od Laury, że potrzebujemy każdej pomocy jaką możemy teraz dostać, gdy jeden z naszych mechaników zadecydował, że życie w Beacon Hills nie jest dla niego i wyjechał. Chcę, byś pojawiał się tutaj codziennie przez pierwsze kilka tygodni, pomijając przedpołudnia w piątki.  
— Co dzieje się w piątki? — Derek marszczy brwi w zmieszaniu.  
— Tym, co się dzieje jest twoja siostra, terroryzująca nas by jeść z nią śniadanie — tłumaczy, wysyłając mu wiele mówiące spojrzenie.  
— Mam wrażenie, że powinienem za nią przeprosić.  
— Nie martw się tym — zapewnia go Boyd. — Znając Laurę ty masz o wiele gorzej.  
— Prawdopodobnie — wzdycha.  
— Cóż — kontynuuje jego szef. — Poznałeś już Złote Bliźnięta, Isaaca i Ericę.  
— O co w tym chodzi? — pyta, nie potrafiąc się powstrzymać.  
— Stiles tak ich nazywa, ale to nie istotne. — I Derek naprawdę chce zapytać kim jest ta cała osoba o imieniu Stiles, ale mężczyzna po prostu kontynuuje. — To, co jest istotne to to, że Issac jest geniuszem, jeśli chodzi o samochody a Erica boginią, gdy przychodzi do motorów. To jest to, co tu robią. Oczekuję od ciebie, że przez te kilka pierwszych tygodni po prostu pomożesz im z robotą, by odesłać kilka samochodów do ich właścicieli, ok?  
Derek kiwa głową.  
— Da się zrobić.  
Potem już nie zostaje długo, pozwalając jedynie by szef oprowadził go, opowiadając przy tym czego będzie się od niego oczekiwało. Dowiaduje się też, że Boyd i Erica są ze sobą dzięki sposobowi, w jaki dziewczyna podchodzi do niego, wręcz przyklejając się do jego boku, brudząc mu koszulkę i uśmiechając się z czułością.  
Stara się nie odetchnąć z ulgą na ten widok, ale po sposobie w jaki Isaac patrzy na niego i parska, nie jest do końca pewien, czy mu się to udało.  
Wraca z powrotem do mieszkania siostry, by znaleźć cały dobytek swojego życia wyzywająco gapiący się na niego z pudeł. Kiedy skończył osiemnaście lat i wyprowadził, nauczył się żyć z małą ilością rzeczy. Wie, że Laura pilnowała go wtedy i uważała na to, by zawsze deponować pieniądze — te z ubezpieczenia — na jego koncie bankowym, i jest jej wdzięczny że nie próbowała kontaktować się przez te pierwsze kilka lat.  
Nigdy nie został w jednym miejscu na długo, ponieważ to kończyło się zaangażowaniem się w związki z innymi ludźmi albo przynajmniej z czuciem się dobrze przy nich a to było ostatnim czego chciał.  
Nie, kiedy ostatnim razem gdy to zrobił doprowadził do tego, że prawie cała jego rodzina została zamordowana.  
Powrót do Beacon Hills nigdy nie był opcją. Nie tak naprawdę. Dobrze radził sobie w Nowym Jorku, lepiej. Miał znajomych i pracę a wina nie powodowała, że chciał wydłubać sobie oczy przez większość dni.  
Ale wtedy wuj Peter zmarł.  
Pamięta telefon z domu opieki, ktoś mówiący mu, Laura jest nieosiągalna, a jego imię było kolejne na liście kontaktów w razie nagłego wypadku. Pamięta miażdżący smutek i rozpacz spowodowaną utratą kolejnego członka rodziny i to, że ledwie udało mu się dobiec do łazienki zanim zwymiotował swoje wnętrzności.  
Nie pamięta wiele po tym.  
Nie poszedł na pogrzeb, nie mógł jeszcze zmusić siebie do powrotu, do zobaczenia jak spuszczają ciało Petera do grobu. Nie pamięta zbyt dużo o tym co działo się przez kilka następnych miesięcy pomijając kilka zamazanych wspomnień chodzenia do pracy i wracania do domu by spać, tylko po to, by budzić się z koszmarów i duszących oparów dymu.  
Po trzech miesiącach unikania telefonów Laury wraca do mieszkania by znaleźć ją siedzącą przed jego drzwiami.  
Pierwszą rzeczą którą robi gdy go widzi jest strzelenie go w twarz.  
Drugą załamanie się i płacz.  
A trzecią prośba by wrócił do domu.  
By nie zostawiał jej samej.  
By przestał uciekać.  
Więc przytula ją mówiąc:  
— W porządku. 

Derek żałuje, że w ogóle wrócił do tego miejsca, gdy Laura wraca z pracy i zmusza go do zrobienia sałatki.  
— Nie pisałem się na to.  
— Nie obchodzi mnie to — mówi, wręczając mu nóż. — Jeśli zamierzasz spędzić całą kolację gapiąc się na Lisiczkę z pożądaniem, przynajmniej możesz mi pomóc.  
— Nie pożądam go — mamrocze, spuszczając wzrok na nóż, rozważając dźgnięcie Laury w oko.  
Nie pożąda go. Nie do końca.  
Po prostu podobają mu się jego dłonie.  
— Och, w takim razie nie chcesz wiedzieć, że Lisiczka wypytywał o ciebie dzisiaj w pracy — Laura mówi do niego przez ramię, wyciągając cokolwiek tam potrzebuje z lodówki.  
— Pracujecie razem? — unosi brew, ponieważ jego siostra pracuje w bibliotece.  
Nie jest pewien czego oczekiwał, ale wie, że to na pewno nie jest to.  
— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że skupiasz się właśnie na tym. — Kobieta wywraca na niego oczami.  
Jeśli miałby być ze sobą szczery, on także.  
Ale na tym właśnie każe skupić mu się jego instynkt samozachowawczy i teraz już wie, że jeśli się go nie posłucha, będą dziać się naprawdę złe rzeczy.  
Więc po prostu wzrusza ramionami i wraca do krojenia marchewek.  
— Jesteś niemożliwy — fuka Laura.  
— A ty wredna — mamrocze pod nosem.  
— Niezła riposta, braciszku.  
— Zamknij się.  
— I stają się one coraz lepsze i lepsze.  
— Nienawidzę cię.  
— Nie. — I Derek może poczuć zadowolenie, z jakim Laura macha na niego, mówiąc — Naprawdę nie.  
— Dlaczego w ogóle zgodziłem się, by z tobą zamieszkać? — Derek potrząsa głową, unosząc wargi w słabym uśmiechu.  
Tęsknił za tym, za prostotą przepychanek słownych z Laurą. Tego, jak cholernie irytująca jest, i nie wie czy chce ją przytulić i nigdy nie puścić, czy przydusić.  
— Nie wiem — mówi poważnym tonem zanim nie wytrzymuje, uśmiechając się i poruszając brwiami. — Ale przynajmniej poznałeś Lisiczkę.  
Z ust Dereka wydobywa się głuchy jęk i rzuca w nią kawałkiem marchewki, czując lekkie rozczarowanie, gdy łapie go ustami.  
Kolejne kilka godzin spędzają gotując — albo raczej Derek spędza ten czas pomagając Laurze w krojeniu różnych rzeczy nie przeszkadzając jej — i rozmawiając. Nadrabiają te małe niuanse, które przeoczyli przez te trzy miesiące, podczas których Derek był absolutnym i skończonym pieprzonym dupkiem, słowa Laury, i mężczyzna jest zaskoczony jak dobrze się czuje, znajdując się tu z Laurą, po prostu będąc na nowo jej młodszym bratem.  
Nakrywa właśnie do stołu gdy słyszy pukanie do drzwi i widzi siostrę biegnącą by otworzyć, po drodze rzucającą mu jeszcze uśmiech. Krzywi się do niej i ignoruje sposób w jaki jego brzuch się skręca, gdy słyszy odgłos zamykanych drzwi i dwa głosy śmiejące się z czegoś.  
— Derek, patrz! — mówi Laura, trzymając pojemnik przed jego twarzą. — Lisiczka zrobił cytrynowe babeczki!  
— Pieczesz? — pyta go.  
— Mam wiele ukrytych talentów. — Wzrusza ramionami.  
Laura parska i całuje każdego w policzek, zanim mówi:  
— Idę odłożyć je do kuchni, Lisiczko, proszę upewnij się, że mój brat dobrze nakrył do stołu.  
Derek marszczy na nią brwi zanim spogląda w dół, dostrzegając że położył dodatkowy widelec zamiast noża przy jednym z talerzy, ale zanim zdążył wykonać jakikolwiek ruch by go wziąć, pewna dłoń podnosi widelec za niego.  
— Tym razem bez lakieru? — pyta, wskazując na jego dłoń.  
— A co? Brakuje ci go? — pyta, przekrzywiając głowę i odsłaniając zęby w uśmiechu.  
Derek chce powiedzieć, że tak, brakuje mu go, więc zmienia temat.  
— Kiedy zamierzasz powiedzieć mi swoje prawdziwie imię? Ponieważ to absurdalne nazywać cię Lisiczką przez cały czas — mówi, i zaraz dodaje — Lisiczko.  
Chłopak odrzuca głowę do tyłu i śmieje się, odsłaniając jasną skórę szyi i widocznie trzęsąc ramionami i Derek nie może wyrzucić z myśli jak przystojny jest. Zwłaszcza w ciemnych jeansach i czerwonej koszuli ze zwiniętymi do trzech czwartych rękawami.  
— Myślę, że nie mogę się z tobą zgodzić — mówi, uśmiechając się radośnie. — Podoba mi się, gdy nazywasz mnie Lisiczką.  
Derek czuje, jak czubki jego uszu robią się czerwone i nigdy wcześniej nie był tak szczęśliwy, gdy Laura wyszła z kuchni, niosąc ze sobą butelkę wina.  
— Proszę, powiedz mi, że nie zamierzasz mnie dzisiaj spić — młodszy mężczyzna jęczy, gdy kobieta macha butelką w jego stronę.  
— Nie powiem ci nic takiego. — Uśmiecha się wrednie w jego stronę, podchodząc do stołu by napełnić kieliszki.  
— No weź — mamrocze, próbując zabrać jej butelkę, co jednak kończy się dostaniem z łokcia w brzuch. — Ugh, ty suko. Mam dzisiaj występ, nie mogę być pijany.  
— Masz występ? — Derek marszczy brwi, wpychając palec pomiędzy żebra siostry i zabierając butelkę z jej rąk podczas gdy kobieta skomli i odsuwa się od niego. — Myślałem, że pracujecie razem.  
— Pracujemy — tłumaczy Laura, wlepiając w niego gniewny wzrok, podczas gdy stawia butelkę na górze jednej z jej półek na książki.  
— Ale występuję również jako wykonawca kabaretowy — dodaje, jakby to nie było nic wielkiego.  
Jakby Derek nie miał pojęcia co to znaczy i jakby przez jego umysł nie przewinęło się milion pieprzonych rzeczy, które mógłby robić.  
— Z czym dokładnie się to wiąże? — odchrząkuje, skupiając swój wzrok na punkcie znajdującym się gdzieś nad jego ramieniem. Nie ośmiela się spojrzeć teraz na jego twarz, ponieważ jest całkiem pewny, że rumieniec znajdujący się wcześniej na czubkach jego uszu zsunął się w dół na kark i powoli zaczyna kolorować twarz i policzki.  
— Och, no wiesz — mówi, machając dłonią w nieokreślonym kierunku. — Odrobina muzyki, odrobina gry, odrobina interakcji z publicznością. Nic wielkiego.  
— I nie zapomnijmy o kostiumach — dopowiada Laura, brzmiąc na rozbawioną. — I o tańcu.  
— Taniec? — pyta zdławionym głosem.  
— Laura, zamknij się — mamrocze, a jego policzki czerwienieją.  
Kobieta spogląda od jednego do drugiego i przyklaskuje.  
— Cóż, co wy na to, bym ja przyniosła jedzenie a ty — tu wskazuje palcem na Lisiczkę. — wypytasz Dereka o jego życie?  
— Co ty na to, byś zachłysnęła się w zamian winem? — odburkuje, marszcząc na nią brwi, podczas gdy ta odwraca się od niego plecami, pstryka na niego unosząc dłoń a potem znika w kuchni.  
— Och — mówi, kiedy Derek odwraca się by spojrzeć na niego, dostrzegając jak jego oczy świecą jasno z rozbawienia. — Podoba mi się ten pomysł.  
Derek wzdycha i spogląda na sufit, zastanawiając się nad tym co zrobił, by na to zasłużyć.  
Zapach dymu i kobiecy śmiech nagle pojawiają się w jego umyśle.  
— Mi nie — mówi, odsuwając sobie krzesło i siadając.  
— No weź — nalega, siadając naprzeciw niego. — Powiem ci moje prawdziwe imię.  
— Naprawdę? — Brunet unosi na niego brew.  
— Cóż, nie moje prawdziwe, prawdziwe imię. — Wywraca oczami. — Ponieważ jest okropne i nikt poza mną i moim ojcem nie potrafi go wymówić, ale powiem ci imię, pod którym znają mnie wszyscy.  
— Myślałem, że to Lisiczka — mówi płytko.  
— To jest zarezerwowane jedynie na wieczory od czwartku do soboty — chichocze.  
Derek fuka i prawie podskakuje na krześle, gdy Laura stawia na stole miskę ze spaghetti tuż przed nim, zanim siada u szczytu stołu.  
— Przestań się zgrywać i w końcu mu powiedz. — Kobieta wywraca oczami, nakładając sobie jedzenie.  
— Ale to takie zabawne patrzeć jak jego twarz wykrzywia się za każdym razem, gdy musi nazwać mnie Lisiczką — mówi, wydymając wargi.  
Derek przejeżdża dłonią po swojej twarzy zastanawiając się czy Laura wytropiłaby go i zabiła, gdyby w tym momencie wstał, wsiadł w Camaro i wyjechał do Nowego Jorku. Z jakiegoś powodu postuluje za tym, że mogłaby, więc po prostu zsuwa się po oparciu swojego krzesła i zrównuje chłopaka najbardziej pustym spojrzeniem, na jakie go stać.  
— Najpierw twoje imię — mówi, biorąc łyżkę od Laury i nakładając sobie spaghetti. — Potem możesz mnie pytać.  
— O cokolwiek zechcę? — pyta, brzmiąc na zbyt podekscytowanego, gdyby zapytać o zdanie Dereka.  
— Nie — odpowiada, ponieważ nie jest głupi. Zanim jednak Lisiczka może coś powiedzieć jego siostra otwiera usta, mówiąc:  
— Cokolwiek chcesz wiedzieć, a on będzie zbyt uparty by odpowiedzieć, możesz zapytać mnie.  
— Za to upiekę ci kilka babeczek ekstra. — Kiwa głową w jej kierunku, z poważnym wyrazem twarzy.  
— A ja zwalniam cię ze stanowiska mojej siostry — mówi jej Derek, podając miskę i łyżkę do chłopaka, by ten także mógł się obsłużyć.  
— Proszę — sarka. — I kto wtedy robiłby ci naleśniki na śniadanie?  
— Nie robisz mi naleśników na śniadanie — mówi, unosząc brwi.  
— Ale mogłabym — prycha.  
— Tak, mogłabyś — uspokaja ją Lisiczka, klepiąc jej ramię w pocieszającym geście, następnie odwracając się w stronę mężczyzny.  
— Więc, Derek. Pytania.  
— Więc, Lisiczko — mówi Derek — Twoje imię.  
— Nie ma z tobą żadnej zabawy. — Marszczy kpiąco brwi.  
— Zdecydowanie nie ma — Laura zgadza się z nim, z ustami pełnymi makaronu.  
— Jest — mamrocze, krzywiąc się na swoje jedzenie.  
— Jesteś uroczy — grucha. — Laura, on jest uroczy. Nigdy nie powiedziałaś mi, że twój brat jest uroczy, ty kłamiąca kłamczucho która kłamie.  
— On nie jest uroczy. — Marszczy nos. — Jest humorzasty i zrzędliwy i smętny, a na dodatek wszędzie zostawia plamy z farby.  
— Plamy z farby? — pyta Dereka, wyglądając na zainteresowanego.  
— Żadnych pytań dopóki nie poznam twojego imienia — mówi mu, ignorując ciepłe uczucie w dołku, kiedy Lisiczka nazwał go uroczym.  
Ponieważ nie jest uroczy.  
Kotki, szczeniaczki i niemowlęta są urocze, ale nie Derek.  
— Jestem Stiles. — Lisiczka, Stiles, mówi. — Stilinski.  
— Co to w ogóle za imię Stiles Stilinski? — Wyrywa mu się zanim może to powstrzymać i kuli się pod spojrzeniem, jakie wysyła mu Laura.  
— To imię, które jest moje. — Otrzymuje dodatkowo zmarszczenie brwi.  
— Wybacz — mówi, rumieniąc się i spuszczając wzrok na stół. — To po prostu. Ja. Ty.  
— Och, to było urocze — Laura kpi. — Stiles, sprawiłeś że mój brat się zarumienił, jesteś moim nowym ulubieńcem.  
— W porządku, Derek — mówi, ignorując ją. — Po prostu staję się... defensywny.  
— Wciąż. — Wzrusza ramionami, skupiając wzrok na obrusie. — Przepraszam. Nie to miałem na myśli. To po prostu. Stiles Stilinski jest odrobinę...  
— Niesamowitym imieniem? — Oferuje, jakby wyzywająco, by ten powiedział coś innego.  
— Zamierzałem powiedzieć niecodziennym — mamrocze.  
— To dlatego, że to nie jest jego prawdziwe, prawdziwe imię — wtrąca się Laura. Głowa Dereka podnosi się na to.  
— Możesz zapomnieć o tych dodatkowych babeczkach — rzuca jej gromiące spojrzenie, ignorując zaskoczone westchnienie i zaszklone oczy, jakby to było najgorszą rzeczą, jaką mogło ją spotkać.  
— Myślałem, że mieliśmy układ — Derek mówi do Stilesa.  
— Mieliśmy — przytakuje. — I powiedziałem ci imię, pod którym wszyscy mnie znają, ponieważ nikt nie może wymówić tego prawdziwego.  
Otwiera usta by zaprzeczyć, ze to nie było to na co się zgodzili, jednak zamyka je przypominając sobie całą rozmowę. Marszczy na niego brwi, ale chłopak jedynie uśmiecha się i pyta:  
— Plamy z farby?  
— Pomagam w doborze koloru karoserii dla samochodów i motorów. I maluję je — tłumaczy. — A przynajmniej robiłem to w Nowym Jorku. Nie jestem pewien, czy Boyd będzie chciał bym robił to tutaj.  
Na wspomnienie Boyda, Derekowi coś zaskakuje.  
— Jesteś tym Stilesem, który nazwał Ericę i Isaaca Złotymi Bliźniętami.  
— Tak, to on — Laura mówi znad swojego kieliszka.  
— No co? Wyglądają tak samo. Z kręconymi blond włosami, szalonymi oczami i niesamowitymi zdolnościami mechanicznymi.  
— Szalonymi oczami? — pyta, a jego oczy nieco się rozszerzają w zaskoczeniu.  
— Ignoruj go — mówi mu siostra, a potem zwraca się do Stilesa. — Żadnego straszenia mojego brata zanim zacznie pracować w warsztacie.  
— Myślę, że potrafi o siebie zadbać — odpowiada jej Stiles, mierząc wzrokiem jego ramiona i klatkę piersiową.  
Derek absolutnie nie puszy się na to.  
Nie robi tego.  
— Czy możemy nie? — pyta Laura, nieco zduszonym głosem. — Jem obiad.  
Derek i Stiles patrzą od Laury do siebie i wywracają oczami. Usta starszego mężczyzny unoszą się lekko kiedy chłopak chichocze do siebie cicho, nakładając makaron na swój widelec.  
— Więc — zaczyna, czekając aż chłopak przełknie, a następnie jeszcze przez chwilę próbuje zmusić siebie do nie myślenia o jego ustach, zawiniętych wokół swojego penisa. — Gdzie... występujesz?  
— W klubie mojego przyjaciela Danny'ego — mówi i zaraz dodaje. — Dżungli.  
Derek prawie krztusi się swoim piciem na to stwierdzenie, ponieważ zna Dżunglę.  
Jego siedemnastoletnie ja zna to miejsce bardzo dobrze.  
I po znaczącym spojrzeniu Laury wycelowanym w niego wie, że ona także pamięta wszystkie te razy, gdy była ona jedyną osobą która odwoziła go do domu upewniając się, że nie udusi się swoimi wymiotami, kiedykolwiek był zbyt pijany by móc zająć się sobą samemu.  
— Danny kupił je po tym, jak były właściciel zmarł — Stiles kontynuuje, kompletnie nieświadomy — Wiedział, że występowałem w trakcie studiów, nawet był na kilku moich występach, i że w trakcie lata robiłem objazdówki. Więc kiedy skończyłem studia i zaproponował mi miejsce, zgodziłem się.  
— I to było dwa, wypełnione niesamowitością i brokatem lata temu — dokańcza za niego Laura, uśmiechając się szeroko do jednego i drugiego.  
— Powinieneś przyjść dzisiaj na mój występ — mówi do Dereka, nachylając się w jego kierunku.  
— Tak, braciszku — zgadza się Laura, szturchając go w ramię swoim widelcem. — Myślę, że by ci się spodobało. W każdym razie ja idę, by pomóc Lisiczce się przygotować.  
— Ahm... — Derek przesuwa wzrokiem od złośliwie uśmiechającej się Laury do gorliwego wyrazu twarzy Stilesa i mówi — Jasne.  
____________________


	2. Rozdział drugi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam! Moje lenistwo zwyciężyło nad kontynuacją tego tłumaczenia, ale obiecuję poprawę!
> 
> Beta: Nichiko. DZIĘKUJĘ <3333

Derek nie wie dlaczego właściwie się na to zgodził.   
Zwłaszcza, że Laura zniknęła gdzieś za kulisami pół godziny wcześniej, Erica i Boyd byli zajęci ssaniem sobie wzajemnie twarzy, Isaac pogrążony w głębokiej rozmowie z najlepszym przyjacielem Stilesa – Scottem. Więc teraz Derek był zostawiony, wbrew swojej woli, z kolesiem mającym na sobie fioletowy, błyszczący gorset.  
Derek starał się to ignorować. Na początku myślał, że facet potrącił go przez przypadek, kiedy zamawiał drinka. Drugim razem poczuł dłonie na swoim tyłku, ale gdy spojrzał w tył, mężczyzna tańczył, więc Derek po prostu stwierdził, że ten jest niezdarny i nie chodziło mu o nic złego. Jednak gdy za trzecim razem spojrzał za siebie, mężczyzna patrzył się prosto na niego z uśmiechem na ustach. Uśmiechem ten szybko zniknął, gdy Derek spiorunował go wzrokiem i zagroził, że jeśli następnym razem jego ręce zabłądzą tam gdzie nie są proszone, to skończy z połamanymi palcami.  
Wciąż rzuca mu gniewne spojrzenie gdy Laura pojawia się przy jego boku.  
– Przestań wyglądać tak gburowato – mówi, kradnąc mu piwo i upijając łyk – Stiles za chwilę wchodzi.  
– Co on w ogóle robi? – Derek pyta, zabierając od niej swoją butelkę.  
– Zobaczysz – Laura uśmiecha się szelmowsko, a jej oczy błyszczą w ciemności.

Nie mija nawet pięć minut gdy mężczyzna, z najgłębszymi dołeczkami w policzkach jakie Derek kiedykolwiek widział, wszedł na scenę, w ręce trzymając mikrofon. Z tłumu słychać jak niektórzy wołają i gwiżdżą gdy ten uśmiecha się do zebranej publiczności i macha w ich stronę, a Scott podskakuje i krzyczy głośno  
– Danny!  
– Cóż, witam wszystkich – mówi Danny, a jego głos roznosi się po klubie. – Mam nadzieję, że wszyscy dobrze się dzisiaj bawią. Jednak... Wiem, że większość z was już widziało ją występujacą, więc myślę, że nie ma potrzeby jej przedstawiać. Trzymajcie się swoich szklanek i facetów. Dobrej zabawy!

Wolna melodia zaczęła grać. Laura złapała Ericę za rękę i pociągęła ją bliżej sceny, gdzie obydwie zaczęły ruszać biodrami w rytm muzyki. Boyd podszedł, by stanąć obok Dereka przy barze, kiwając mu głową na przywitanie tuż przed tym, jak poszli za dziewczynami. Brunet pomyślał o zawołaniu także Isaaca i Scotta, jednak ci wciąż rozmawiają i Derek nie sądzi by w ogóle zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, co dzieje się wokół nich.   
To wtedy Boyd szturchnął go ramieniem, w tym samym momencie gdy do melodii doszedł głos. 

Derek spojrzał z powrotem na scenę.

I prawie kurwa zemdlał.

Ponieważ to był Stiles.

Stiles w czarnej, sięgającej ramion peruce, z ustami pomalowanymi na czerwono i oczami podkreślonymi czarną kredką. Może także zauważyć brokat na jego policzkach, który lśnił gdy ten poruszał głową. Chłopak miał na sobie także jednoczęściowy trykot, pokryty, jak Derekowi się zdawało, małymi kryształkami odbijającymi niesamowicie dużo światła i z frędzlami muskającymi uda, gdy się poruszał.

Derek przebiegał wzrokiem po ciele Stilesa, dopóki nie zszedł na jego stopy. Chłopak miał na sobie pięciocentymetrowe szpilki z przeźroczystą platformą i Derek postanowił udawać, przeklinając pod nosem, że nie widział jak Boyd zerkał na niego, uśmiechając się znacząco.  
Gdy Stiles powiedział mu, że jest kabareciarzem zdecydowanie nie spodziewał się tego i teraz nie wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić.  
Ponieważ Stiles był drag queen, a przy okazji najgorętszą osobą jaką Derek widział w całym swoim życiu. 

Poruszał biodrami w rytm muzyki, śpiewając i dumnie przechadzając się z jednego końca sceny na drugi, podczas gdy publiczność dopingowała go do czasu gdy dociera na środek. Stał teraz praktycznie naprzeciw miejsca, w którym znajdowali się Derek, Boyd, Erica i Laura, ale jego oczy koncentrują się na Hale'u, podczas gdy czerwone usta unoszą się w lekkim uśmieszku.  
Derek przełknął ciężko, gdy Stiles na scenie schodził powoli na kolana, jego nogi były szeroko rozłożone a frędzle opadały, przykrywając jego krocze. Uniósł wtedy rękę w taki sposób, by wewnętrzna część dłoni znajdowała się naprzeciw twarzy mężczyzny.

Gdy śpiewał dłonie wyciągnięte ku wszechświatowi skierował swoją dłoń bliżej, jak my światło księżyca i narkotyk, pozwolił swoim palcom przejechać po policzku mężczyzny, poczuj to ciepło, nigdy nie umrzemy, pomalowanymi brokatowym lakierem paznokciami zadrapał delikatnie zarost na jego szczęce, jesteśmy jak diamenty na niebie, puścił mu oczko i pozwolił ręce opaść, gdy podnosił się by kontynuować występ, zostawiając Dereka odurzonego i lekko zarumienionego.

Był w zasadzie świadomy tego, że Laura skakała gdzieś po jego prawej stronie, Erica klaskała podekscytowana, a Boyd uśmiechał się porozumiewawczo. Był jednak zbyt zajęty ukrywaniem swojego wzwodu przed siostrą i przyszłymi współpracownikami oraz zastanawianiem się, jak mogło dojść do tego, że tak cholernie spodobał mu się Stiles ubrany jak kobieta.  
Kiedy piosenka się skończyła, chłopak ukłonił się publiczności i zeskoczył ze sceny, od razu zostając przytulonym i wycałowanym w policzki przez co najmniej cztery kobiety.

W zasadzie, Derek nie mógł powiedzieć ile dokładnie, przy tej ilości migotania, włosów i nóg, które widział przez całą wieczność – w czasie której Danny zabierał mikrofon od Stilesa, domagał się „Aplauzu dla Gorącej Lisiczki!” i zaczął przedstawiać następnego wykonawcę – aż chłopak odplątał się z uścisku wyjątkowo biuściastego faceta i skierował się w ich stronę.

Scott i Issac musieli znaleźć ich w czasie, gdy Derek nie mógł oderwać oczu od tyłka Stilesa. Pierwszą osobą, na którą rzucił się chłopak, gdy tylko do nich podszedł, jest jego najlepszy przyjaciel, który przytulił go mocno, gratulując. Następni są Isaac i Boyd, szczerzący się gdy chłopak przytulił ich obydwu naraz. Pocałował Laurę i Ericę, od razu wycierając czerwone ślady, które zostawił na ich policzkach. Zaśmiał się, gdy te zaczęły dotykać kryształków na jego stroju, bijąc blondynkę po dłoniach, gdy ta pociągnęła za frędzle tuż przy jego pośladkach.

Druga z kobiet przekrzywiła głowę i zaczęła szeptać mu do ucha coś, co chyba nie mogło się Derekowi spodobać, ponieważ ta cały czas patrzyła się w jego stronę. Jednak po chwili nie może zrobić nic, poza lekkim zakrztuszeniem się swoim piwem, ponieważ Stiles podszedł do niego i zatrzymał się dopiero, gdy położył swoją dłoń na jego klatce i pochylił się do pocałunku w policzek.  
– Co myślisz o moim występie? – spytał po chwili, odsuwając się, jednak nie wyrażając żadnej chęci, by zabrać swoją rękę lub wytrzeć czerwony ślad z jego twarzy.

W normalnych okolicznościach byliby mniej więcej tego samego wzrostu, jednak to nie jest ani trochę normalna sytuacji, ponieważ chłopak miał na sobie szpilki, co powodowało, że Derek musiał unieść głowę by spotkać jego spojrzenie.   
Właściwie całkiem mu się to podobało.  
Uniósł więc rękę i położył ją na tej znajdującej się już na swojej piersi, stukając palcami w paznokcie drugiego mężczyzny.  
– Podoba mi się twój lakier. – Stiles zaczął udawać teatralnie obrażonego.  
– Tylko tyle? Lubię twój lakier? Żadnego komentarza na temat tego, że mój strój jest cholernie seksowny? Albo jak zajebiście wygląda mój tyłek gdy mam na sobie szpilki? Albo to, że moje zdolności w udawaniu śpiewania są nie z tego pierdolonego świata?  
– Cóż, to wszystko było też całkiem w porządku – powiedział, wzruszając ramionami, unosząc dłoń i pociągając lekko za pasmo jego włosów. – Ale za to całkiem nieźle wyglądasz w peruce.  
– Lisiczka we wszystkim wygląda dobrze, jasnooki – Stiles kontruje, zabierając rękę z piersi Dereka i odrzucając włosy przez ramię.  
– Naprawdę... – pokręcił głową. – Naprawdę dobrze wyglądałeś na scenie.  
– Naprawdę tak myślisz? – spytał, przygryzając wargę.  
– Tak. – odchrząknął i odwrócił wzrok. – To było dobre przedstawienie, Lisiczko.

Stiles uśmiechnął się szeroko i otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, gdy Laura pojawiła się tuż za nim, obejmując go w pasie.   
– Musimy cię wydostać z tych ciuchów – mówi, patrząc nad jego ramieniem prosto w oczy brata.  
– Och, kochanie – śmieje się – Wiesz, że to nie w moim stylu.  
– Och, ja to wiem – odpowiedziała i puściła Derekowi oczko. – Ale on nie wiedział.

– Laura – zasyczał, patrząc przerażonym wzrokiem na siostrę i zastanawiając się, czy człowiek może w ogóle umrzeć ze wstydu.  
– Och – Stiles westchnął, mrugając szybko, patrząc to na jedno, to na drugie, jednak po chwili jego twarz rozświetliła się w szerokim uśmiechu. – Ciekawe.  
– Derek, powinieneś przestać się gapić – zrugała go Laura. – Twoja twarz dziwnie wtedy wygląda.  
– Jesteś podła – powiedział, wskazując na siostrę. – I zamierzam cię zabić.  
– Wiesz co, Laura? – spytał Stiles, a na jego twarzy pojawiło się zamyślenie. – Myślę, że ta gburowatość jest całkiem seksowna.  
– Obydwoje jesteście podli i nie lubię was – prychnął brunet, zaciskając usta w cienką linię. Jednak zdradliwe gorąco wkradło się na jego twarz, ponieważ Stiles myśli, że jest gorący.  
– Mam dziwne wrażenie, że on kłamie – wymruczał drugi mężczyzna, wydymając wargi.  
– Ja wiem, że on kłamie. – Laura uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. – Robi tę dziwną rzecz z brwiami, która totalnie go zdradza.  
Derek nie powiedział nic, tylko rzucił im gniewne spojrzenie, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie, kierując się w stronę baru. Pił swoje piwo i zastanawiał się nad różnymi sposobami morderstwa swojej siostry, gdy poczuł ciepły oddech na karku.  
– Naprawdę się cieszę, że przyszedłeś – słyszy, gdy odwraca się w stronę drugiego mężczyzny.  
Stiles zmienił swój trykot na jeansy i obcisły, czarny t-shirt, który idealnie opina się na jego ramionach, a jedyną pozostałością po wcześniejszym makijażu jest odrobina czerwonej szminki i trochę brokatu na policzkach.

Och, i kredka do oczu. 

To jakby święta przyszły do niego wcześniej pod postacią Stilesa Stilinskiego.  
– W takim razie powinieneś przestać robić sobie ze mnie żarty – odpowiedział, mrużąc oczy i ignorując ciepłe uczucie w swojej piersi.  
– W takim razie powinieneś przestać sprawiać, że jest to tak proste. – Wzruszył ramionami i uszczypnął Dereka w policzek. – Jesteś uroczy, gdy się rumienisz.  
– Nie jestem uroczy – prychnął Derek, doskonale wiedząc, że brzmi jak pięciolatek, ale naprawdę miał to gdzieś. Nie, kiedy Stiles uśmiechał się promiennie i mówił:  
– No już dobrze, wielkoludzie. Jesteś gorący. I męski. I prawdopodobnie zabijasz szczeniaczki w swoim wolnym czasie.  
– Jedynie niczego nie spodziewające się starsze siostry – odpowiedział z kamienną miną.  
– Jesteś zabawny  
Derek uniósł piwo w toaście.  
– Jestem dostępny na specjale okazje i imprezy korporacyjne.  
Stiles odrzucił swoją głowę w tył, jego całe ciało zaczęło się trząść z niepowstrzymanego śmiechu i brunet odsuwa się od niego, skupiając się na skubaniu nalepki na butelce piwa, byleby tylko powstrzymać się od pochylenia i wgryzienia się w odsłoniętą skórę szyi mężczyzny.  
– Po prostu... Masz nieco groźny wygląd – Stiles wciąż śmiał się, gdy to mówił, wskazując na jego twarz i próbując go spapugować, a przynajmniej tak wydawało się Derekowi. – Z tym gniewnym spojrzeniem, grymasami i tak dalej.  
– Nie mam groźnego wyglądu.  
– A ja nie jestem drag queen. – chłopak wywrócił oczami.  
– Stiles! – obydwaj odwrócili się by zobaczyć Scotta i Issaca idących tuż obok, chwilę przed tym jak ten pierwszy objął ramiona drugiego chłopaka. Derek uniósł brew, przyglądając się to Scottowi to Isaacowi i starając się nie śmiać, gdy blondyn jedynie wzruszył ramionami i zaczął drapać się po karku.  
– Cześć chłopie. – Stiles uśmiechnął się, przeczesując mu włosy.  
– Nie pogniewasz się, jeśli wyjdę z Isaaciem, prawda? – spytał, a Derek jest pod wrażeniem jego szczeniaczkowego spojrzenia. – Wiem, że jestem twoją podwózką, ale…   
– Stary, a co z Allison?   
Scott uśmiechnął się, wyraźnie z siebie zadowolony, szeroko, radośnie.  
– Nie chcę wiedzieć, prawda? – Stiles potrząsnął głową i pstryknął go w nos. – W porządku, pojadę z Derekiem.  
– Pojedziesz? – mężczyzna uniósł brew.  
– Cóż, zawsze mogę zapytać się także Laury czy ma jakieś nowe sposoby by móc się z ciebie nabijać przez całą drogę do domu. – Wzruszył ramionami.  
– Pojedziesz.  
– Dzięki, stary – Scott kiwnął głową w stronę Dereka, tuż przed tym nim puścił przyjaciela i z powrotem owinął rękę wokół Isaaca, odchodząc. – Do później, Stiles!  
– Pamiętaj o ochronie! – krzyknął za nimi. Derek jedynie uniósł brew w pytaniu, gdy ten odwrócił się ponownie w jego stronę.  
– Cóż. Pragnę cię poinformować, iż twój współpracownik, Isaac Lahey, będzie dzisiaj uczestniczył w trójkąciku – Stiles śmieje się, gdy ten się krzywi.  
– Allison?  
– Dziewczyna Scotta. Są ze sobą od liceum, więc podejrzewam, że czasami muszą trochę się rozerwać – wytłumaczył.  
– Dzięki trójkącikom z Isaaciem.  
– Między innymi.  
– Chcę wiedzieć skąd to wiesz? – spytał Derek, zaciskając usta.  
– Nawet ja nie chcę wiedzieć, skąd to wiem – powiedział, wzdrygając się. – Zbyt często nakrywałem ich uprawiających seks, żebym był w stanie to znieść.  
Derek parska śmiechem, widząc przerażony wyraz twarzy chłopaka.  
– To musiało być dla ciebie okropne.  
– Nie śmiej się. – zmrużył oczy. – Jak myślisz, jak byś się czuł nakrywając swoją siostrę w takiej sytuacji?  
Derek skrzywił się w obrzydzeniu, ale zaraz potem to on mrużył oczy, widząc zadowoloną minę Stilesa.  
– Jesteś tak samo zły jak ona.  
Uśmieszek na twarzy chłopaka przemienił się w pełnoprawny uśmiech, gdy pochylił się w kierunku bruneta.  
– Och, nawet nie masz pojęcia.  
Zanim jednak Derek mógł zrobić cokolwiek głupiego, jak na przykład zacząć całować go jakby świat nie istniał, ten złapał go za nadgarstek i zaczął ciągnąć za sobą.  
– Co ty robisz? – pyta Derek, zapierając się o podłogę. Stiles patrzy na niego, zmieniając pozycję tak, by trzymali się teraz za ręce i uśmiechnął.  
– Zatańcz ze mną.  
Derek zaczął kręcić głową, zanim chłopak w ogóle skończył zdanie, ponieważ istnieje jedna, jedyna rzecz, której Derek Hale nie robi i jest nią taniec.  
– Ja nie tańczę.  
– Och, ze mną zatańczysz – powiedział mu Stiles, ciągnąc go za ich złączone dłonie z zaskakującą siłą, przez co Derek lekko się potykał.  
Derek patrzył gniewnie się na tył głowy chłopaka i starał się wydostać swoje ręce z uścisku tylko po to, by za chwilę zapomnieć, co w ogóle chciał zrobić. Brązowooki zaczął kręcić swoimi biodrami do rytmu piosenki, której Derek kompletnie nie znał. Wiedział, że się gapi, wiedział, że nie jest dyskretny, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić, ponieważ taniec Stilesa wysyłał iskry prosto do jego penisa.  
Stiles porusza swoim ciałem tak, że teraz stał twarzą w twarz z mężczyzną, po czym zmusza mężczyznę, by ten zrobił obrót, zjeżdżając dłońmi po jego klatce. Przycisnął swoją pierś do pleców Dereka, który nagle się spiął, kiedy chłopak zaczyna kołysać swoimi biodrami i zmuszając tym samym do tego mężczyznę.  
– Wyluzuj, Jasnooki – szepcze mu do ucha. – Rób to co ja.  
– Łatwo ci mówić – mamrocze pod nosem, próbując się jednak uspokoić. Czuje, jak klatka piersiowa Stilesa się porusza, gdy ten chichocze, czuje ciepły oddech na swoim karku.  
– Po prostu poruszaj swoimi biodrami, jak ja – tłumaczy mu, kładąc swoją dłoń delikatnie na biodrze Dereka i zaczynając poruszać ich ciałami w rytm muzyki.  
Derek bierze głęboki wdech i stara się ruszać razem z bioderami chłopaka, zmuszając się do tego, by nie myśleć o kroczu ocierającym się o jego tyłek przy każdym ruchu. Gdy już myśli, że się do tego przyzwyczaił, do rytmu, w którym się poruszają, Stiles znów się odwraca i znów stoją twarzą w twarz.  
– Widzisz, to nie jest aż takie trudne. – Uśmiechnął się do niego, przejeżdżając dłońmi w górę i w dół pleców bruneta, przyciskając swoje ciało do jego.   
Derek zamknął oczy, ponieważ chłopak nie miał pojęcia jak trudna jest ta sytuacja.   
A może jednak miał, gdy przesuwał swoje udo między jego nogi i przyciągnął go jeszcze bliżej.  
Derek objął go ramionami, jedną dłoń kładąc płasko między jego łopatkami, drugą bawił się krótkimi włosami na karku chłopaka gdy tańczyli. Bardziej poczuł niż usłyszał jak gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze, gdy usta otarły się o jego ucho.– Czy podziękowałem ci już za to, że przyszedłeś? – spytał Stiles, kręcąc biodrami, a Derek prawie zakrztusił się własną śliną, czując jego krocze przy swoim i złośliwy uśmieszek chłopaka przy swojej skórze.  
– Nie, nie podziękowałeś.  
– Dziękuję ci, Derek – mówi, składając delikatny pocałunek na jego karku.  
Akurat pochylał się, by móc na niego spojrzeć i pokazać jak bardzo nie był to żaden problem, gdy usłyszał krzyk Laury:  
– Tu jesteście!  
Odsunął się więc szybko, prawie tratując parę tańczącą za nim tylko po to, by zobaczyć swoją siostrę patrzącą to na niego, to na Stilesa. Nie minęła nawet sekunda, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że jest duszony przez przytulającą go Laurę.  
– Wiedziałam, że Lisiczka cię kręci – szepnęła podniecona, gdy Derek próbuje ją od siebie odsunąć.  
– Więc dlaczego nam przeszkadzasz? – burczy i Laura od razu się od niego odsuwa, tak nagle, że prawie znów ląduje na podłodze.  
– Wracajmy do domu – mówi gwałtownie.  
Derek spojrzał na nią gniewnie, poprawiając swoją koszulkę, która się podwinęła, odsłaniając mięśnie brzucha. Nie wiedział o czym myślała w tamtym momencie jego siostra, chociaż miała swoją minę pod tytułem „nie mogę uwierzyć, że tak długo zajęło mi rozpracowanie tego” i nie było mowy, żeby to skończyło się dobrze dla niego i jego zdrowia psychicznego.  
Nie, żeby mógł złapać ją za szyję i zagrozić, że wyleje farbę na jej drogie, markowe buty, jeśli nie powie mu, o co jej chodzi. No, przynajmniej nie dopóki są w klubie.  
– Ja... – zaczął Stiles, patrząc między Laurą a Derekiem. – Zabieram się z Derekiem?  
– To dobrze – zgodziła się i odwróciła, kierując się w stronę wyjścia. Derek i Stiles zagapili się nieco głupio za nią, zanim ta zniknęła gdzieś w tłumie, tylko po to by wrócić kilka minut później z Ericą i Boydem. Uniosła brew i bezgłośnie powiedziała chodźcie, gdy ci się nie ruszyli.  
– Co się właśnie stało? – spytał brązowooki, gdy ta ponownie znikła.  
Westchnął, uciskając nasadę nosa, ponieważ to właśnie była jego pieprzona siostra. Złapał dłoń Stilesa i powiedział:  
– Chodźmy, Lisiczko.   
Był jednak zbyt zajęty koncentrowaniem się na cieple dłoni Stilesa i nie zauważył, jak jego spojrzenie złagodniało, gdy ten mówi:  
– Ok.  
– Nie sądzę, bym mogła to dalej robić – Laura wzdycha, biorąc kolejny gryz swojej babeczki. Derek zastygł z butelką wody w połowie drogi do ust, a Stiles zaczął krztusić się śliną i patrzył szeroko otwartymi oczami to na jedno, to na drugie.  
To się nie dzieje.  
Nie wrócił tu po tylu latach tylko po to, by usłyszeć od niej coś takiego.  
– Myślę, że już... - zaczął Stiles, jednak brunet mu przerywał:  
– O czym ty mówisz? – mówi, nie mogąc znieść tego, jak cichy i słaby był jego głos, gdy patrzył na podłogę tuż przed jej stopami. Laura wygląda na zaskoczoną i zbladła na widok przerażonej miny brata.  
– Och, Derek, nie – powiedziała szybko, machając rękami i zostawiając wszędzie okruszki. – Nie o to mi chodziło, Stiles, nigdzie nie idziesz.  
– Więc co miałaś na myśli? – spytał w tym samym momencie, w którym brązowooki powiedział:  
– Chyba naprawdę powinienem.  
– Miałam na myśli to, że nie mogę być dłużej asystentką Stilesa – prychnęła i podniosła się tylko po to, by opaść na oparcie kanapy obok brata i dźgnąć go między żebra. – Na pewno nie miałam na myśli jakiegokolwiek okropnego gówna, które sobie wymyśliłeś, młody.  
Derek wzdychnął z ulgą, jednak zaraz znów się spiął, słysząc pisk chłopaka.  
– Nie możesz już być moją asystentką?  
– Stiles…  
– Nie! – wrzasnął na nią, wyrzucając w górę ręce. – Jeśli myślisz, że zrobię jeszcze dla ciebie coś miłego, to się mylisz! Potrzebuję cię Laura! Wiesz, że nie wolno mi pozwalać wybierać stroju, ani czesać włosów, ani robić makijażu od czasu incydentu z Cher. Wiesz o tym!  
– Incydent z Cher? – spytał, jednak Stiles wręcz na niego zawarczał.  
– O mój Boże, Stiles. – Laura wywróciła na niego oczami. – Opanuj się, do cholery.  
– Opanuj się, do cholery?! – spytał podniesionym głosem, zaczynając chodzić wokół salonu, rzucając jej mordercze spojrzenia. – Wiesz jakie to jest dla mnie ważne!  
– Tak, wiem. I nie widzę powodu, dla którego musisz być taki wściekły – odpowiada mu, ale spojrzenie, które rzuca jej Stiles jest tak pełne zdrady, że Derek ma ochotę udusić swoją siostrę za to jedno spojrzenie.  
– Nie sądzę, żebyś pomagała, Laura – powiedział jednak zamiast tego.  
– Jeśli tylko Stiles dał mi dojść do głosu przed tym, jak wpadł w panikę, wiedziałbyś, że jednak pomagam – prychnęła na nich obu, przed tym jak zwróciła się w stronę młodszego mężczyzny, unosząc ręce w geście poddania. – Nie mogę być już twoją asystentką. Będę więcej pracować w bibliotece i nie sądzę, bym mogła połączyć to i pomagać ci przygotowywać się przed występami.  
Stiles patrzył na nią, jakby chciał ją zabić i Derek był mniej więcej trzy sekundy od tego, by stanąć między nimi i spróbować jakoś zażegnać ten konflikt. Przynajmniej do czasu, gdy Laura mówi:  
– Ale to nie znaczy, że Derek nie może.  
– Co? – pytają w tym samym czasie, patrząc się na nią, jakby straciła cholerny zdrowy rozsądek.  
– Derek ma czas – wyliczyła. – Ma pewne dłonie, więc nie musisz się martwić o rozmazany eyeliner ani nic takiego. Jest dobry w łączeniu kolorów przez jego profesję, więc nie pozwoli ci założyć niczego, dajmy na to pomarańczowo niebieskiego. No i wiem, że ma dobry gust jeśli chodzi o ubrania, ponieważ zawsze kiedy przyjeżdżałam odwiedzić go w Nowym Jorku i zabierałam na zakupy, zawsze miał świetne spostrzeżenia na temat tego, co dobrze na mnie wyglądało, a co nie. Więc ja nie mogę ci więcej pomagać, ale za to on tak. – Laura skończyła swoją przemowę wpychając resztę babeczki do ust i uśmiechając się zadowolonym z siebie uśmiechem, gdy oni wciąż gapili się na nią, jakby gadała kompletnie bez sensu.  
Derek był rozdarty między chęcią zamordowania jej i pogratulowania złowrogiego planu swatania ich. Zdecydował się jednak na kupienie jej naprawdę drogiego prezentu, gdy chłopak spojrzał na niego ze środka salonu pełnym nadziei spojrzeniem.  
– Zrobiłbyś to dla mnie?  
– Pracuję rano – powiedział, chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę, że to żałosny argument gdy Stiles zmarszczył na niego brwi.  
– Moje występy są tylko od czwartku do soboty – stwierdził. – I wiem, że nie pracujesz w piątki rano, ponieważ Laura zaszantażowała Boyda i Bliźniaki, żebyśmy jedli razem śniadania do końca życia.  
– Hej! – zaprotestowała kobieta, krzywiąc się.  
– Nie wiem nic o makijażu – znów spróbował.  
– Malujesz by się utrzymać – powiedział. – Myśl tylko o mojej twarzy jak o swoich płótnach, o moich cieniach jak o różnych farbach i pędzlach... Cóż, jak o swoich pędzlach.  
Rodzeństwo zamrugało powoli w tym samym momencie, tuż przed tym, jak Laura powiedziała:  
– To było głębokie.  
– Och, zamknij się – prychnął. – Wciąż jestem na ciebie zły.  
Kobieta zacisnęła wargi, ale już nic więcej nie powiedziała. Patrzyła się uparcie na brata, który gapił się na chłopaka, odpowiadającego mu takim samym spojrzeniem. Przynajmniej do czasu gdy brunet westchnął i kiwnął powoli głową.  
– Naprawdę? – wyszczerzył się do niego i klasnął, uradowany.  
– Tak – powiedział i, chociaż wiedział, że to najgorsza decyzja całego jego życia, to i tak nie mógł się tym przejmować, kiedy Stiles rzucił się na niego, przytulając go mocno i całując głośno jego policzek.  
– Dziękuję, Jasnooki – szepcze mu do ucha i odsuwa się, uśmiechając szeroko a jego oczy błyszczą.  
– Nie ma za co. – Brunetka wychyliła się, próbując zrzucić z siebie jego nogi. Stiles patrzył na nią przez chwilę, zanim odsunął się od Dereka i podnosiósł z kanapy, znikając w korytarzu ,który prowadził do pokoi rodzeństwa. Gdy wrócił, trzymał w rękach srebrną kopertówkę i jedną z czarnych, skórzanych kurtek kobiety. Zatrzymał się tylko po to, by wskazać na nią palcem i powiedzieć:  
\- Jesteś wredną jędzą i nigdy ich nie zwrócę.   
Zanim Laura zdążyła krzyknąć „Stiles!”, ten był już za drzwiami swojego mieszkania.


End file.
